


Нытик

by Morack



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Dark Character, Killing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: Что бывает с теми, кто сильно достаёт Адама





	

– …и вот тогда мы решили уже, что нам настал полный пиздец, – вещал Кокс, отодвигая плечом молчаливого паренька, успевшего задремать возле печки. – Прикиньте: сидим в болоте, по уши в вонючем дерьме, вся жрачка им пропиталась, во фляги с водой тоже просочилось, механизмы винтовок забиты нахуй, непонятно – выстрелят или нет, когда надо будет…

Дженсен прикрыл линзами глаза. Словесный понос Кокса начинал выводить его из себя. И ладно бы чувак просто трындел. Адам знал парня, для которого болтовня являлась необходимым звуковым сопровождением к работе. Мозги у Фрэнка начинали тормозить минут через десять после того, как ему затыкали рот. Когда Дженсену требовался результат, он стоически терпел любую его трескотню, даже самую язвительную. Но Кокс ничего не делал. Он сидел перед печкой, одной на весь отряд, вытеснив из круга тепла тех, кому оно действительно требовалось. У него не прекращался словесный понос. А самое главное – Кокс ныл. Не просто рассказывал, как было хреново в болоте и как парни из его отряда гибли один за другим. Он, не останавливаясь, вещал, как всем было плохо, как все страдали, как страдал он сам – и добавлял, что текущая ситуация мало чем отличается от той, в болоте.

Номинально Дженсен не был командиром отряда. Его временно прикомандировали к ним (или их – к нему), и нарушение армейской субординации не входило в планы Адама. За двадцать часов, которые длился скрытный марш-бросок, он понял, насколько отвык от взаимоотношений типа «я начальник, ты – дурак». Всё-таки в бизнесе идиотские приказы являются непозволительной роскошью. Двадцать часов Дженсен терпеливо наблюдал, как растёт градус идиотизма. Перед акцией в его распоряжении была сработавшаяся команда профессионалов. Сейчас – толпа уставших сопляков, мозги которым прессует безмозглое трепливое ебало. Смотреть на это спокойно он не мог, поэтому бросил:

– Заткнись. И освободи место раненым.

– Эй, ты вообще кто?

Дженсен прикрыл глаза. Мысленно перебрал с десяток способов убийства – от лёгких до самых мучительных. Вид струй артериальной крови, выстреливающих на стены и потолок, понравился ему сильнее всего. Как жаль, что нельзя просто подойти и рассечь яремную вену Кокса: неизвестно, как солдаты отреагируют на увиденное. Вряд ли смерть нытика успокоит их так же, как Адама.

– Старший по званию офицер.

– Да пошёл ты знаешь куда? – Кокс, не глядя по сторонам, развалился у печки. Те, кого он оттеснил на холодный бетон, неодобрительно заворчали, но на более активное сопротивление у них, похоже, не оставалось сил. Дженсен сжал губы: если типа вроде Кокса не заткнуть сразу, он деморализует и развалит даже очень хорошую команду.

Пять шагов в обход сгрудившихся вокруг пятачка тепла тел.

Одно уверенное движение – и Кокса рывком вытаскивают на бетон. Дженсен видит удивление на лицах оставшихся.

– Сходим вместе.

Адам волочит матерящегося, упирающегося придурка за собой. Метров через десять, когда появляется вероятность, что крики Кокса будут замечены незадачливым бродягой, он останавливается и сжимает двумя пальцами трахею парня. Тот хрипит и извивается под холодным взглядом Дженсена.

– Походу, тебе насрать, что будет с остальной группой.

Пальцы сжимаются сильнее, хрящи в горле трещат, ломаясь. Этого хватает, чтобы Кокс заткнулся и перестал нести хуергу, но Адам отпускает шею только через минуту, когда в гортани уже должен начать развиваться отёк.

Вот теперь можно оттянуться.

Адам вытягивает нож. Чехол умело скрыт в складках костюма, лезвие затонировано в тёмно-серый цвет.

– Ты настоящий эгоист, знаешь?

Остриё клинка погружается в плечо. У Кокса мощный бицепс, однако нож Дженсена длиннее. Солдат дёргается и хрипит, когда лезвие рассекает мышцу, упираясь в кость.

– Ты думаешь лишь о себе, – Адам занимается второй рукой так же сосредоточенно, как и первой. Аккуратно, стараясь не задеть крупные сосуды. Он хочет увидеть фонтаны артериальной крови из шеи Кокса. – Тебе плевать, что происходит на самом деле. Главное высказаться, да? Похуй, что товарищей это бесит. Похуй, что все вымотались, что у всех дерьмовое настроение. – Адам перехватывает нож и вонзает его в плечевой сустав. Глаза Кокса вылезают из орбит, но он может только хрипеть от боли. – Твоя главная забота – выебать всем мозги. Не дать отдохнуть, пожрать и согреться. Вывалить своё дерьмо людям в головы вместо того, чтобы оставить себе.

Дженсен встаёт и осторожно вынимает клинок из тела. Обходит стоящего на коленях Кокса. Убийство – грязная штука, в буквальном смысле.

Левая рука Адама ложится на макушку Кокса, сжимает волосы. Поворачивает голову так, чтобы струя крови ударила вперёд и вверх. Лезвие ножа касается горла почти нежно. Закалённая сталь легко рассекает плоть. Тёмно-багровый фонтан вырывается из-под клинка в тот момент, когда нож уже едва касается шеи.

– Да…

Один удар сердца, второй. Струя крови пульсирует им в такт, слабея. Адам снова поворачивает голову Кокса и рассекает шею с другой стороны. В этот раз струя не такая мощная, жертва хрипит, пуская кровавые пузыри. Дженсен делает шаг назад, отталкивая от себя умирающего. Он чист, если не считать запачканного в крови ножа.

– Да, – повторяет он, вытирая клинок об одежду убитого. – Проще всего вывалить дерьмо посреди улицы, чтобы другие с ним разбирались.

В поясе у него дюжина капсул, в каждой – колония прожорливых бактерий. Дженсен бросает одну капсулу в лужу крови и возвращается на временную базу группы, уверенный, что к утру от Кокса не останется даже скелета.

По дороге Адам встречает часового, а на самой базе царит тишина и покой. Самые уставшие спят вместе с легко ранеными у печки, остальные ждут своей очереди дежурить.

– Где Кокс?

Глаз Дженсена не видно из-за линз, а лицо кажется отлитым из камня.

– Он вне игры.

Адаму наплевать, какие мысли вертятся в голове у незадачливого командира группы. Формально он не нарушил субординацию, не поставил под сомнение его авторитет. Тут не должно быть никаких претензий.

В конце концов, главное – сделать дело. Без нытика.


End file.
